elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keening (Skyrim)
}} Keening is a unique ancient Dwemer dagger found in . History Keening was crafted by Lord Kagrenac, chief Tonal Architect of the Dwemer, during the First Era. He developed two additional tools, Sunder and Wraithguard, which were integral to accessing and harvesting the power from the Heart of Lorkhan buried under Red Mountain.Kagrenac's Tools These tools were later used during the Third Era, by the Nerevarine to defeat the malevolent Dagoth Ur.Events in Acquisition Keening can be acquired during the quest "Arniel's Endeavor" at one of the following radiant locations: *Autumnshade Clearing *Broken Helm Hollow *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Cronvangr Cave *Darklight Tower *Darkwater Pass *Faldar's Tooth *Gallows Rock *Lost Knife Hideout *Mara's Eye Den *Mistwatch *Morvunskar *Pinepeak Cavern *Redwater Den *Tolvald's Cave *Treva's Watch *Uttering Hills Cave Enchantment Keening has a unique enchantment called "Keening's Sting" that absorbs 10 Points of health, magicka, and Stamina on strike. Keening cannot be recharged with a soul gem. The enchantment has infinite uses in theory, but is incapable of being recharged, making it a single use enchantment, after which it is rendered on par with an Elven dagger in terms of damage and weight. Before completing the quest Arniel's Endeavor, Keening has a unique enchantment called "Mortal Wound," which lowers maximum health, stamina and magicka by 5 points as long as it is equipped. Smithing Keening cannot be crafted at a forge or improved at a grindstone. Trivia *If Keening is sold and re-bought, a letter from Calcelmo may be received saying that he would like to buy it. *Keening is nearly transparent when facing light with it equipped, but when facing away from the light, causing the light to shine onto the side that can be seen, it appears more opaque. *Keening warps and moves around when shown in front of the magicka streams at the College of Winterhold. *Regardless of whether the weapon is equipped or not, after bringing it to Arniel, he will be upset that it was used, and then surprised that the Dragonborn is not dead, making a reference to Wraithguard, which, as the events in depict, was needed to be able to use Keening without it draining the Hero's life. In this incarnation, the reason why there are no ill effects is never explained. *Keening is a weapon that is unable to be recharged with a filled soul gem. Several other unique weapons share this effect. **One method to ensure the enchantment never drains is to wear enchanted apparel with the fortify destruction enchantment. *It is possible to get Keening with a functioning enchantment by using the console command: playerenchantobject 0006A13C 000AA157, this will make a copy of Keening with a functioning version of “Keening's Sting” that is rechargeable. Bugs * Keening may disappear after completion of the quest, making it unavailable. **A possible solution is to run downstairs to the room directly under where Arniel was standing. The dagger may fall through the floor after the quest is completed, but can be picked up on the first floor. * It may disappear or get stuck if an attempt is made to place it on a dagger rack in Hjerim. * The shout Elemental Fury can be used on Keening. *Arniel's Endeavor may not be able to be completed if the dagger is discovered prior to the quest. **Fix: Placing Keening on a weapon rack or in a display case and picking it up again. *Keening may fall off of weapon racks in many houses. It also may not be placed in some dagger display cases. When placed in the small display case in the Arch-Mage's Quarters, it may be found on the floor upon returning. *If sold to a merchant its value will drop when sold. It can be bought back for 132 , and resold for its original value. *Even after the quest is completed, Keening may still be tagged as having "insufficient charge," with no possible way to recharge it. This happens because the amount of charges is only 1. **Using the Creation Kit, it is possible to resolve this bug. To fix it one has to simply enable the "Auto-Calc" option from the weapon's window in the Creation Kit, which will change the charge from 1 to 83. Appearances * * de:Seelenklinge es:Afiladura (Skyrim) fr:Lamentation (Skyrim) pl:Keening (Skyrim) ru:Разрубатель (Skyrim) uk:Різатель (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daggers Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts